Lebih manis dari coklat
by cekerJongin
Summary: Baekhyun tidak bisa memasak. Jadi, ia meminta bantuan Kyungsoo supaya mengajarinya membuat coklat untuk Jongin. Tapi, Jongin tidak menghargai perjuangannya. "Persetan dengan Kim Jongin!" KaiBaek Kai X Baekhyun


**Pairing:** KaiBaek

**Rate:** T

**Genre:** Romance, hurt/comfort

**Deticated:** Baby's Breath Byun Bekhyun and that want read this fanfict

**Warning:** Crackpair, BoysXBoys, Yaoi, typos

.

.

"Kyungsoo-_yaaa_… Apa bahannya memang sebanyak ini?" oceh seorang pemuda sipit dengan beberapa kantung plastik di tangannya. Sedangkan di depannya ada seorang pemuda bermata lebar berjalan tanpa beban apa pun. Sepertinya namanya Kyungsoo karena di jalan ini hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Iya Baekhyun-_ah_… sudah berapa kali kau menanyakan hal itu, _huh_?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya sambil memutar bola matanya malas. Pemuda sipit yang ternyata Baekhyun nampak berpikir. Mulutnya mengerucut imut

"18 kali? Ya, mungkin…," Kyungsoo menghela nafas setelah mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

_Sungguh konyol_, pikirnya.

"Lupakan!"

"Semua ini berat, Kyung! Setidaknya bantulah aku!" keluhnya lagi. kyungsoo hanya mampu mengelus dadanya.

"Ini untuk melatih kemandirianmu. Lagi pula kau kan yang memintaku untuk mengajarimu membuat coklat. Jadi, aku ini gurumu! Kau harus sopan denganku!" Baekhyun hanya mampu menerima nasibnya. Bukankah setiap hal membutuhkan sebuah pengorbanan? Inilah salah satu hal yang ia korbankan untuk Jongin.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu mereka berdua telah berdiri di depan sebuah pintu berwarna hitam. Jari telunjuk Kyungsoo menekan-nekan angka yang ada di interphone. Sepertinya ini _appartment_ miliknya.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju dapur setelah Kyungsoo berhasil membuka pintu itu. Dengan segera Baekhyun meletakan kantung plastik itu di atas meja. Laki-laki berbaju biru itu menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya ia bisa melepas beban itu.

Baekhyun sedang duduk di meja makan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo mengambil beberapa mangkuk dan cetakan.

"Dari pada kau berdiam diri, lebih baik kau cek belanjaan kita. Siapa tau ada yang kurang," saran Kyungsoo dan langsung dikerjakan oleh Baekhyun. Tangan kanannya mengeluarkan barang belanjaan mereka satu persatu.

"Bagaimana? Lengkap?"

"Lengkap!" jawabnya semangat. Dan mereka berdua pun memulai 'eksperimen' mereka.

3 jam kemudian…

"Ah… Kyungsoo… gerah sekali. Hidupkan AC-mu!" keluhnya yang terdengar memerintah.

"Nanti coklatnya cepat membeku," Baekhyun cemberut.

"Tapi ini panas, Kyungsoo-_ya_."

"MANA ADA KOMPOR YANG DINGIN DI DUNIA INI?"

Diam.

Baekhyun diam.

"Aduk yang benar! Kau pikir kau manis saat kau memanyunkan bibirmu seperti itu?"

"Kata Jongin aku manis," belanya. Kyungsoo memberinya sebuah _deathglare_.

"Panas. Kyung…."

"Jika kau mengeluh sekali lagi aku akan memasukanmu ke dalam kulkas!" ancaman Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun diam. Dia mengaduk _dark chocolate _dengan serius. Tanpa sebuah _pout_ di bibirnya!

"Bukan kah lebih baik jika kau diam seperti ini?" puji Kyungsoo sambil mencincang kacang almond. Menimbulkan suara yang sedikit mengganggu.

Diam. Baekhyun tak mengeluarkan suaranya. Ini aneh bagi Kyungsoo. Ia meletakan pisaunya dan berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri di depan kompor.

"Baek?" tidak dijawab.

"Hyun?" masih tidak dijawab. Ternyata Baekhyun versi cerewet dan Baekhyun versi '_silent_' sama-sama menyebalkan.

"Ini sudah leleh dengan sempurna. Sekarang kau angkat dan letakan di meja," tanpa suara Baekhyun menjalankan perintah dari Kyungsoo.

Mereka telah duduk bersebelahan di meja makan. Tangan kanan Kyungsoo mengambil sebuah coklat putih yang berbentuk bulat.

"Lakukan seperti ini," jelasnya sebelum mencelupkan coklat putih itu ke dalam mangkuk yang penuh dengan lelehan coklat hitam. Setelah dilapisi dengan coklat hitam olahan coklat itu ditaburi dengan kacang almond yang Kyungsoo cincang tadi.

"Sekarang kau coba!"

Baekhyun pun mengikuti hal yang Kyungsoo lakukan tadi. Tanpa suara! Entah Kyungsoo harus senang atau takut.

"Baekhyun-_ah_, apa suaramu hilang?" terselip nada khawatir pada pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk diam," Kyungsoo menepuk keningnya. Dia lupa akan hal itu.

"Jangan terlalu diam! Kau menakutkan," saran Kyungsoo sambil membantu Baekhyun menaburkan cincangan kacang almond.

"Benarkah? Aku baru tahu jika diam bisa membuat wajahku menjadi menakutkan! Semenakutkan apa wajahku, Kyungsoo-_ya_?!"

Kyungsoo tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Yang ia mampu adalah memberi Baekhyun sebuah tatapan yang terlampau datar.

"Kyaaaa~ Kyungsoo-_ya_, bagaimana ini? Aku kan membuat coklat untuk _Valentine_, bukan untuk _Halloween_!"

Jam di dinding rumah Kyungsoo telah menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Sedangkan si pemilik rumah dan Baekhyun masih sibuk mengemas coklat olahan buatan mereka.

"Baekhyun-_ah_?"

Karena dipanggil oleh Kyungsoo, Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. "Iya, Kyungsoo-_ya_?"

"Baru kali ini aku melihat wajahmu serius," Baekhyun menyengir setelah mendengar entah pujian atau apa dari Kyungsoo.

"Aku biasanya ceria kan?" tanyanya dengan ke-PDan tinggi. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya sebal.

"Iya, kau terlalu ceria," ejeknya sarkatis. Baekhyun tidakmemperdulikan ejekan itu.

"Argh… akhirnya selesai juga!" serunya ceria sambil merenggangkan punggungnya.

"Akhirnya kau bisa pergi dari rumahku," Baekhyun cemberut mendengar kalimat Kyungsoo yang terlalu apa adanya.

"Kyung! Bagaimana pun juga aku lebih tua darimu!"

"Iya, iya aku tahu. Maafkan aku _HYUNG_!" jelasnya dengan penekanan pada kata hyung.

"Ahh… sudahlah. _Hyung_ mau pulang," Baekhyun berdiri sambil mengangkat kotak berwarna _soft pink_ yang berisi olahan coklat yang tadi ia buat bersama Kyungsoo.

"Iya, _HYUNG_. Hati-hati yah!" kata Kyungsoo -masih dengan penekanan pada kata _hyung_- saat Baekhyun berjalan pergi dari _appartment_-nya.

Baekhyun memutar gagang pintu rumahnya dan mendorong pintu berwarna abu-abu itu. Memasuki _appartment_-nya dengan senyum yang merekah. Berjalan dengan cepat menuju kulkas dan menyimpan sekotak coklat ke dalam benda itu. Senyum masih mewarnai wajah cantiknya sampai detik ini

Baekhyun sedang duduk di meja makan saat ini. Di tangan kanannya ia mengenggam sebuah pena berwarna biru. Ia menatap kartu ucapan di depannya dengan bingung.

Apa yang harus ia tulis? Mengingat ia tidak pernah menulis surat atau kartu ucapan untuk Jongin, kekasihnya.

Baekhyun menatap langit-langit ruang makannya sambil mengigit-gigit ujung penanya. Raut wajahnya nampak berpikir keras. Dahinya mengerut berkali-kali.

Menurutnya, ini lebih susah daripada soal matematika. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa yang harus ia tulis untuk Jongin?

Beberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun menyakukan tangannya untuk mengambil _smartphone_ di saku celananya. Menekan-nekan benda tipis itu. Dan….

"Hallo? Kyungsoo-_ya_?" Baekhyun menyapa Kyungsoo yang berada di seberang sana.

"Hmm_… ada apa lagi?_" Kyungsoo balik bertanya dengan nada yang malas.

"_Eung_… menurutmu… apa yang harus aku tulis untuk Jongin?"

"Mana aku tahu. Sebaiknya kau menelfon Junmyeon _hyung_, dia kan anak sastra," Baekhyun mengangguk. Benar juga kata Kyungsoo, seharusnya dia menelpon Junmyeon _hyung_.

"Kalau begitu teri-"

"_Tuut… tut… tut…,_" belum sempat Baekhyun mengucapkan terima kasih Kyungsoo sudah memutuskan percakapan mereka. Tanpa membuang waktu Baekhyun menelpon kontak bernama 'Jun men'.

"Hallo, Baekhyun-_ah_? Ada apa?" sapanya lembut. Mendengar sapaannya saja Baekhyun tersenyum.

"_Hyung_, aku mau menulis kartu ucapan untuk Jongin. Tapi, aku tidak tahu harus menulis apa. Menurutmu, apa yang harus kutulis untuk Jongin?"

"_Untuk _Valentine_ ya_?" entah mengapa pipi mulus Baekhyun bersemu merah.

"I-iya, _hyung_," jawabnya malu-malu dan membuat Junmyeon terkikik.

_Manis_, pikir Junmyeon.

"_Tidak usah terlalu puitis. Tulis saja perasaanmu padanya, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan untuknya. Sangat _simple_, Baekhyun-_ah," Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya.e

"Ah… begitu. Terima kasih, _hyung_. Maaf aku merepotkanmu."

"_Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak repot kok. Semangat, Baekhyun-_ah!"

Setelah mendapat 'wejangan' dari Junmyeon, Baekhyun langsung menyakukan _smartphone_-nya, dan menyambar pena berwarna biru tadi. Pemuda berbaju _navy_ itu mulai merubah perasaannya menjadi kata-kata.

Goresan-goresan berwarna biru mulai tergores pada kartu ucapan itu. Pipi Baekhyun semakin memerah seiring bertambah banyaknya goresan pada kertas itu. Senyumanya juga tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Baekhyun mengambil _smartphone_-nya dan berencana untuk mengirimi Jongin sebuah pesan singkat.

_Jongin_ie_~~ besok kutunggu kau di stasiun xxx jam 10AM, lalu kita pergi ke _Lotte world_ bersama-sama naik kereta api. Tidak ada penolakan!_

Baekhyun terkikik setelah menyentuh tombol _send_.

Baekhyun telah duduk di salaah satu kursi plastik di stasiun xxx. Padahal, jam di tangannya masih menunjukan pukul 9.15AM. Tangan kanannya membawa sebuah kopi karena saat ini udara di kota Seoul masih dingin. Kakinya mengayun-ayun dengan ceria. Sebuah senyum terlalu nyaman bersemayam di bibir tipisnya hingga tidak pergi dari sana.

15 menit kemudian. Tak ada yang berubah dari Baekhyun. Hanya ada satu hal yang berubah yaitu, tidak ada gelas kopi di genggaman tangannya.

_Menunggu selama 15 menit tidak membuat senyuman seorang Byun Baekhyun luntur_, ujarnya menyemangati dari dalam hati.

30 menit kemudian. Figur berkulit tan yang mempunyai nama Kim Jongin tak kunjung menghampiri Baekhyun yang sudah kedinginan. Dengan frekuensi yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit Baekhyun mengecek jam berwarna putih yang melingkar di tangannya. Pemuda berambut coklat muda itu menghela nafas.

_Jongin… kau ada di mana? Ini sudah jam 10 lebih sayang…._

20 menit kemudian. Wajah ceria di wajah Baekhyun berganti dengan raut wajah cemas. Pemuda berusia 22 tahun itu mengigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya melihat sekeliling, siapa tahu mata sipitnya dapat menemukan sosok yang telah ia tunggu hampir satu jam yang lamanya.

Baekhyun mulai jera. Ia mengambil _smartphone_ berwarna putih dari dalam ranselnya. Menekan-nekan fitur layar sentuh pada ponselnya dengan amat sangat cepat. Setelah itu ia menempelkan benda kotak itu pada telinganya.

_Jongin kau kenapa? Ada apa denganmu?_

Jantung Baekhyun berdebar setelah ia tahu telfonnya tidak akan diangkat. Tangan kirinya memegangi bagian dada sebelah kiri itu. Hal-hal negatif mulai menjalari pikirannya.

_Jangan-jangan Jongin kecelakaan. Jangan-jangan Jongin lupa. Jangan-jangan Jongin ketiduran. Jangan-jangan Jongin selingkuh…_

Baekhyun diam setelah memikirkan hal terakhir itu._ Jongin selingkuh? _Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. Mencoba menghilangkan sesak yang tiba-tiba menyerang dadanya.

Baekhyun membuka salah satu aplikasi di _smartphone_-nya untuk mengetahui di mana Jongin sebenarnya berada. Hanya butuh beberapa menit aplikasi itu untuk menemukan Jongin.

_Namsan tower_.

Baekhyun berjalan mengelilingi Namsan_ tower_ dengan kewaspadaan tinggi. Kepalanya menoleh ke sana ke mari meneliti satu persatu pengunjung Namsan _tower_. Tempat ini cukup ramai mengingat hari ini adalah hari _Valentine_.

Tidak ada Jongin. Matanya belum menangkap sosok Jongin.

_Jongin kau di mana? _Hyung _merindukanmu_. Baekhyun merasa bola matanya mulai memanas karena Jongin.

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia mengamati sosok yang tengah duduk sendiri di bangku. Punggung itu… punggung milik Jongin.

_Aissh! Dasar bodoh kenapa menunggu di Namsan _tower_?_

Tanpa waktu lama Baekhyun berlari mendekati sosok itu dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Dasar Kim Jongin bodoh!" ejeknya sambil menarik kedua ujung bibirnya. Hari ini Baekhyun merasa aroma tubuh Jongin begitu berbeda.

"Maaf kau siapa?" sebuah suara asing memasuki gendang telinganya bersamaan dengan lepasnya pelukan antara mereka berdua.

Yang Baekhyun peluk bukanlah Jongin. _Blush_. Wajah Baekhyun memerah karena malu. Dengan cepat Baekhyun membungkukan badannya dan meminta maaf.

"Maaf kupikir kau kekasiku. Maafkan aku," pintanya sambil membungkuk dan berjalan menjauh.

Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya. Telapak tanganya mengeluarkan keringat sedari tadi. Matanya berwarna merah karena menahan air matanya.

_Jongin… kumohon jangan mengerjai _hyung_…_

Baekhyun terus menyusuri Namsan _tower_ sambil merapalkan doa-doa supaya ia dapat bertemu dengan Jongin, kekasih hatinya.

Kakinya mulai lelah. Bagian tubuhnya itu butuh istirahat karena entah sudah berapa lama ia berjalan. Mata sipitnya perih, dan panas, karena emosi yang mendiami hatinya. Bersyukur jantungnya tidak keluar dari dalam rongga dadanya. Tenggorokannya ingin dialiri air karena tempat itu terasa kering. Tubuhnya dingin memerlukan namja bernama Kim Jongin untuk memeluknya. Byun Baekhyun butuh Kim Jongin untuk sekarang juga.

Tuhan mengabulkan doanya. Tuhan membawa Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Jongin. Baekhyun memang ingin bertemu dengan Jongin. Tapi, Baekhyun tidak ingin bertemu dengan Jongin jika seperti ini ceritanya.

Baekhyun terdiam di tempatnya. Tepat 5 meter di depannya terdapat seongok anak manusia bernama Jongin, anak manusia itu sedang…

Menyuapi seorang yeoja coklat. Hati Baekhyun mencelos. Tangannya merasakan sebuah getaran. Air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan akhirnya jatuh menuruni pipi mulusnya. Dadanya? Oh jangan tanya lagi tentang hal itu.

_Persetan dengan Kim Jongin!_

Baekhyun meneruskan perjalannya. Melewati Kim Jongin yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan seorang yeoja berambut panjang. Dan sangat jelas hal itu menarik perhatian Jongin.

Jongin sangat mengenal aroma _strawberry_ yang ada di badan Baekhyun. Jongin tahu bagaimana bentuk badan Baekhyun. Jongin tahu seperti apa Baekhyun jika marah. Jongin tahu jika yang baru saja lewat di sampingnya adalah Baekhyun, Jongin tahu Baekhyun marah.

Maka dari itu Jongin berdiri dari duduknya. Kemudian berlari mengejar sosok yang beberapa detik yang lalu melewati pandangannya.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Jongin untuk menggenggam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun memberinya penolakan. Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan genggaman itu. Namun Jongin terlalu kuat untuk Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan!" teriaknya. Bukannya melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, Jongin justru menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Menghirup aroma _strawberry_ yang ada pada tubuh Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun meronta-ronta dalam pelukannya. Ia meninju dada Jongin berkali-kali. Namun hasilnya nihil. Tapi, Baekhyun berhasil lepas dari pelukan Jongin setelah Baekhyun memberi sebuah 'hadiah' pada ujung pahanya.

Baekhyun mengambil sekotak coklat dari dalam ranselnya. Lalu dengan kasar ia melemparnya pada Jongin. Beruntungnya sekotak coklat itu mengenai wajah Jongin. Hidung Jongin berdarah karena kotak itu. Tapi, Baekhyun adalah orang yang tega. Ia tidak peduli! Hatinya jauh lebih sakit!

"Makan itu, brengsek!" teriaknya dan kembali berlari menjauhi Jongin.

_It's not 'happy Valentine day', it's sad Valentine day._

Entah bagaimana caranya Jongin dan Baekhyun dapat duduk bersebelahan di kereta. Jongin menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan erat. Sedangkan Baekhyun tidak merespon apa-apa ia terlalu sibuk memandangi jendela yang berada di samping kirinya.

"Maafkan aku. Tolong beri waktu aku untuk menjelaskannya," pinta Jongin entah sudah yang keberapa kali.

"_Hmm_…," Jongin menghela nafas. Akhirnya Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara. Ya… meskipun hanya sebuah deheman.

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya, sedetik kemudian Jongin ikut berdiri. Mereka berjalan bergandengan menuruni kereta. Jongin hanya mampu berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membawa Jongin menuju _appartment_-nya. Mendudukan pemuda berusia 20 tahun itu di sebuah sofa berwarna putih.

"Apa yang kau jelaskan?" tanyanya ketus sambil meraih _remote_ tv dan menghidupkan benda kotak di depan mereka.

"_Hyung_ tau kan Jongin butuh uang?"

"Hmm."

"Jongin sedang membintangi iklan coklat _hyung_."

Hening. Baekhyun membeku mendengar penjelasan dari Jongin. Jadi yang ia lihat hanya akting belaka? Dasar Baekhyun bodoh! Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Jongin. Menatap bola mata Jongin mencari sebuah kebohongan. Karena ia tidak percaya akan hal itu. Tapi nihil tidak ada kebohongan di mata Jongin.

"Jadi tadi hanya akting?" Jongin terkikik dan mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk mengelus surai coklat milik Baekhyun.

"Iya, _hyung_," jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis. Baekhyun merasa jahat karena menuduh Jongin selingkuh.

"Maaf _hyung_ mengira kau selingkuh, maafkan _hyung_ Jongin_ie_," Baekhyun menghambur ke dalam pelukan Jongin. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Jongin.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Ini juga salah Jongin. Seharusnya Jongin memberitahu _hyung_," tangan Jongin bergerak mengelus punggung Baekhyun.

"Dasar Jongin bodoh!" ejeknya sambil menjulurkan lidah setelah ia melepaskan pelukan hangat itu.

"Ah, apa hidungmu baik-baik saja? Bukankah tadi berdarah?" Baekhyun memegang kedua pipi Jongin memeriksa setiap inch wajah Jongin.

_Tampan_. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa _hyung_."

_Chu_. Baekhyun mengecup hidung Jongin.

"Dengan kecupan dari Snow white hidungmu pasti sembuh," jelas Baekhyun yang membuat Jongin kembali terkikik.

"Dasar Snow white!" Jongin mencubit hidung Baekhyun gemas.

"Ah! Mana coklat yang tadi? Ayo kita makan bersama!" Jongin pun memberikan kotak coklat yang sedari tadi ia bawa.

"Maaf Jongin tidak memberi _hyung_ coklat."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau adalah hadiah terindah untukku Jongin," ungkapnya dengan sebuah kedipan.

"Menurut Jongin setiap hari adalah hari kasih sayang. Jongin menyayangi _hyung_ setiap hari."

"_Aishh_ gombal! Buka mulutmu, jelek!" titah Baekhyun sambil melayangkan coklat ke bibir Jongin. Jongin membuka mulutnya. Sensasi manis dan gurih merasuki mulutnya.

"Enak?"

"Enak sekali _hyung_! Buatan _hyung_?" Baekhyun mengangguk bangga.

"Iya dong!" Baekhyun memukul dadanya dengan bangga.

"_Hyung_, kau tau bagaimana cara memakan coklat supaya lebih enak?" dahi Baekhyun mengerut.

"Aku tidak tahu, bagaimana itu?"

"_Hyung_ mau Jongin menunjukannya?" Baekhyun mengangguk antusias. Dengan sebuah seringaian di bibirnya, Jongin memasukan sebutir coklat ke dalam mulutnya. Baekhyun menatapnya tidak mengerti. Bukankah itu sama saja?

Hanya butuh satu detik untuk Jongin menempelkan bibir tebalnya pada bibir tipis milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut atas tindakan Jongin yang terlampau tiba-tiba. _Blush_. Pipi Baekhyun merona.

Jongin mendorong coklat dalam bibirnya dengan lidah untuk memasuki mulut Baekhyun. Mereka pun memakan coklat itu bersama-sama. Beberapa lumatan dan gigitan Jongin berikan pada Baekhyun, membuat laki-laki yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya melenguh pelan.

Coklat itu habis. Mereka pun melepaskan ciuman manis itu. Wajah Baekhyun merah seperti buah apel.

"Apakah tadi itu enak?"

"E-enak sekali Jongin_ie_," akunya malu-malu. Ah sejak kapan seorang Baekhyun malu-malu?

"Lagi?" belum sempat Baekhyun mengangguk. Pemuda berkulit tan itu sudah memegangi tengkuk Baekhyun. Dan memakan coklat itu bersama-sama lagi. Berbagi rasa manis bersama-sama. Baekhyun takut terjatuh karena sekarang ia merasa melayang.

Coklat dalam mulut mereka habis. Dengan cepat Jongin mengambil sebutir coklat lagi. Melakukan hal itu secara berulang-ulang. Hingga tanpa mereka sadari coklat dalam kotak itu telah habis.

"Yah sudah habis," ungkap Baekhyun sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa _hyung_. Bibirmu lebih manis dari coklat," tanpa aba-aba Jongin mendorong tubuh Baekhyun. Melumat-lumat bibir manis milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Jongin. Menikmati setiap kegiatan yang Jongin lakukan padanya. Sepertinya besok Baekhyun tidak akan berjalan dengan benar.

-END-

**A/N:** Halo .-. /bagi-bagi tas kresek/ Maaf telat nge-post seharusanya post kemarin. Dan makasih buat yang udah baca. Sebenernya mau bikin rated M tapi aku ragu-ragu buat bikin M takut gak hot -,-v Don't forget your komen/review ^^/


End file.
